


Wiki How to Treat Hypothermia

by Frog_that_writes



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sickfic, epsiode 2x05, i wrote this for myself and posted it because why not, idk - Freeform, im covering all my bases alright, is this hurt/comfort?, it is because i hyperfixate on the most painful things possible!, jockenstein, this ig gonna get 6 views, this is just benny making sure ethan doesn't fucking die because he was in ice for forever, well my dear friend, why am i writing for such a dead fandom you ask?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: Takes place 2x05 JockensteinBenny makes sure Ethan doesn't die of hypothermia.





	Wiki How to Treat Hypothermia

“Benny, I already told you, I’m  _ fine,”  _ Ethan protested as his boyfriend wrapped another blanket around his shoulders. Four was a bit much in his opinion. The tremble in his voice betrayed how cold he still was though, and Benny just shot him a look.

“No way dude, you were in ice for like half an hour. I’m not going to let you get hypothermia just so you can be Mr.-I’m-Stubborn-And-Brush-Off-Every-Injury.” Benny snorted.

“Don’t athletes-” Ethan cut himself off with a sneeze. “-take ice baths all the time?” 

“Bless you. And I’m pretty sure that’s just like cold water for less than ten minutes.” Benny shrugged before standing. “I’ll be back in a minute, don’t take off any of those blankets.”

“Stupid Benny and his stupid knowledge of athletes that he only knows because he wanted us to be stupid hockey players,” Ethan grumbled as he laid back on his bed. He didn’t even realize he was falling asleep until Benny walked in and woke him up with a shove.

“Hey!” Benny yelled with another shove. “You can’t fall asleep yet. Here, drink this.” A warm mug of something was suddenly shoved into Ethan’s hands. 

“What is this? Some kind of warming potion?” He sniffed it skeptically. Benny laughed

“I know better than to try and get you to drink anything I brew by now. Nah, it’s just hot chocolate.” The taller boy reassured.

“You promise? No fish hearts this time right?” Ethan asked.

“Yes! Yeesh try and give your boyfriend an anti acne potion that happens to contain one measly little fish heart once and suddenly you’re untrustworthy,” Benny sighed and threw up his hands dramatically, but the smile on his face let Ethan know he was kidding. 

“I thought your magic was getting to be a lot more throwing fireballs and a lot less Latin and dead animals,” the seer teased.

“At least I don’t randomly dissociate after touching people,” was his boyfriend’s response. They were quiet for a few minute while Ethan drank his hot chocolate and Benny discreetly read a wiki-how on how to treat hypothermia, until Ethan suddenly spoke again.

“Benny I’m really tired.”

“I know babe, but you’re not supposed to sleep until you’re completely warmed up. Your lips are still blue,” Benny explained patiently.

“Well I guess I need someone to distract me.” Ethan attempted to flirt as he leaned closer to Benny. He suddenly fell back as he was overcome by a sneezing fit though, and he heard the wizard laugh at his offense. He glared up at him after about the seventh sneeze.

“Sorry babe, sorry. It’s just really funny watching you try to flirt when you’re about to pass out, under four blankets, and shivering.” 

“Just shut up and turn the heat up,” Ethan groaned.

“Dude, it’s already like 80 degrees in here. Plus I think you’re not supposed to be too warm? I don’t know, I do magic, not medicine.”

“You’d think with how often we get hurt at least one of us would be sort of okay at medicine by now.”

“Who’s this ‘we’? Over half of our gang is immortal, and I don’t exactly go around turning into a werewolf and a vampire and a frankenmonster and-”

“Okay, I get it, I get hurt a lot.” He yielded. 

“Yeah, but as long as you have your totally awesome wizard boyfriend here to heal you I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“I would hardly count smothering me under blankets as healing.” He smiled.

“Whatever, whatever.”

Ethan closed his eyes, and everything was peaceful.

‘Hey wait. Ethan? Ethan open your eyes. I’m not gonna stop poking you until you open your eyes again.”

“Ugh shut u- achoo!"

"You're totally going to get sick after this."

"Shut up"

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most fucking obscure thing i've ever written but im not sorry.


End file.
